comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility
Muricorp International Pharmaceutical Warehousing and Distribution Facility, just south of Portland, Oregon. 1900 hours local time. The drug that had caused so many 'overdoses' across the country, and was quickly becoming the favored club drug on the west coast-- the main distribution location was discovered, and the information had gone out to the Titans, to the Justice League. And, incidentally, to the Bat Family-- likely as a heads up to Bruce, but maybe not. Who knows how information gets around in this world? But more insidious was the information that the drug masked a poison meant for meta-humans: mutants, altered humans... perhaps even aliens. It couldn't be allowed to continue to be distributed. Waaay back in Gotham, Batwing is seated in front of the Bat Computer his cat, Little Wing perched in his lap, a cup of hot cocoa within arm's reach. He takes a sip as the satellite image, provided by one of Oracle's little programs, displays on the array of screens in front of him. "Excellent," he says before he taps on his headset and says over comms << Can everyone hear me? >> he asks his voice going out to the Titans and the Bat Family. << Satellite imagery is online. Ready here >> About a quarter mile outside of the complex are the forests of Oregon, and in these forests is a clearing where rests the Batjet and a small gathering of superheroes, primarily those of the Titans. Outside of the jet is Nightwing, equipped with his eskrima sticks, wingdings, and all sorts of smoke grenades and other distraction devices. Speaking into his radio to Batwing, <> Nightwing looks to the others, "All right, the priorities are to deny them the ability to get the stuff out, so locking down the exit points is the top priority, as well as neutralizing the ability to use the facility." Starfire nods over at the orders from Nightwing, eyes flashing, "Then we should hit them hard and hit them fast to lock them down while the others hit from the inside." In her mind, the tactic is simple. The heavy hitters blast from the above and the outside, the infiltration team uses the chaos to slip on in. Red Robin stood near the newest 'hero' that had joined their group trying to keep an eye on him due to his inexperience. While listening to the others she gets her own arsenal of arrows checked over again just to ensure she has a good enough stock. Keeping her voice low she tries, again, to foist off a mask to Raptor adding, "Seriously, it doesn't hurt to have a backup when the hood fails." Not if--when. Lifting a hand to tap the side of her ear she requests of Batwing, <> Behind Red Robin is a guy in a purple cowl, a black trenchcoat, fingerless black gloves, with a quiver slung haphazardly on his back, the arrows tagged with varying colours of duct tape on the shafts. A small crossbow hangs, loaded, at his side, and he carries a folding bow that has already been unclasped and strung tautly. He doesn't say anything, content to follow Red's lead for now. "Batwing and I can do aerial surveillance," Superboy says. He handles the zoom, I handle the X-ray, and I'm fast enough to intercept anyone that tries to run out," he suggests, floating slightly above the ground, already at the ready. Raven stands silently, her eyes closed in a meditative state. It is her own version of collecting her thoughts, bringing all her emotions in check in preparation. When she opens her eyes, she stands resolute, lifting the hood to her head and sending her features into the shadows. "I will take care of the exit points." She doesn't say how she will take care of them, or how many she can handle. Such is the way of Raven. Nightwing grins as the suggestions. "That sounds good, you two," he points to Starfire and Kon, "go in from above, make a grand entrance, but also make sure no trucks get out. Raven, you do what you do best." He looks to Red Robin and the new kid, "You two stick close to me. Disable vehicles, and see what we can do to shut down operations inside the buildings." Looking in the direction of the compound, Nightwing continues, "By the time you guys have their attention, we should be at the fence, if not already inside." Batwing pulls up the blueprints in another window and checks them over. << There is some kind of drainage system in what I assume is the main production floor. Exactly the sort of thing you were worried about Red. I recommend hitting the production floor first, and quickly. >> Then he attends to Nightwing's request. << There are ten buildings in total. A guard house out front, four guards there presently, another six are patrolling the grounds in pairs. How many are inside the buildings however is an open question, they seem to be shielded. >> Starfire nods over at Nightwing, "Acknowledged." She glances over at Superboy, "I'll take point." She's somewhat faster and better at evasive flying, so if they have any heavy weapons on the rooftop, she'll draw their fire and let Kon take them out as she goes to blast through the air then, flying at high speed and in a visible arc. With her flight involving a visible energy trail, even more visible at night, Kon is happy to let Star play distraction. He gives her a bit of a head start, and then takes to the air himself, arms flat against his side, reducing the drag as he build up to just shy of mach, making tiny, quick little adjustments to keep his arch from being quite as easy to predict as Star's. "Once we begin, I will attempt to give you a more precise count of security personnel." Raven turns to Nightwing, regarding him directly. "If you desire, I can take the three of you within the building directly. Once close enough, I should be able to sense where the patrols are and place us in an optimal position." The buildings may be shielded from electronic surveillance, but it is doubtful that it is shielded from an empath. Or so Raven is hoping. "<>" This is from Red Robin as she acknowledges that there's a possible issue with the draining situation--this is precisely the sort of thing that would lead to major bad juju in Gotham and so she's just as wary of it here. A glance is cast back toward Raptor with a grin. "Ready?" She asks, simply, before looking over to Raven at her suggestion. "Nightwing's call but that's fine by me. Everyone will be looking outside and not at people suddenly in the middle of things." Raptor shrugs at Raven, seconding Red Robin. "I'm down for whatever." He draws an arrow from his quiver-- purple tagged-- and nocks it. "Just say the word, bossman," he nods to Nightwing. << That's not a word >> Damian chimes in over comms before he takes a sip of cocoa, and pulls up blueprints for the inside. He wouldn't be able to see what was happening once they got inside but at the very least he could give directions. Then it was time to sit back and watch the show. Breach their defenses! Starfire flying through the air literally does a flyby along the roof at high speed, going a couple of hundred miles beneath the speed of sound, a vortex of air going along after her as she goes and does a loop de loop up above, some of the technicians up on the rooftop scattering as she calls back along her commlink <> Anyone shooting at her will be doing so with likely simple assault rifles or low end laser weapons, which she hopefully has little to worry from, and by making herself an obvious target, hopefully Superboy has an easy sway of clearing the roof. Nightwing nods to Raven, "That sounds good, they are probably not expecting that, of all things. Drop us on the big building so that we can disrupt production. Hard to distribute something that does not exist." He gives a grin and says looking up to the two in the air, then back to Raven, "Let's roll." Red Robin smirks slightly as she is more than prepared. Though that doesn't stop her from one last dig at 'little brother' Batwing. "<< Oh? Well, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious to you.>>" Let him look THAT one up. She knew Mary Poppins hadn't been on his 'must watch' list yet. And with a nod she prepares for Raven to do her thing. Raising her arms, Raven releases her soul-self. A dark avian-shaped shadow manifests, framing Raven for a moment before shadow wings descend, enveloping Nightwing, Red Robin, Raptor and herself within itself. The shadow bird then streaks to the roof of the main building, seconds after Starfire buzzed it, depositing the four beside the roof access door, conveniently abandoned by the panicking technicians. "I trust this is close enough..." Raven's form of a joke. She indicates the door, as it opens on its own. She taps the comlink <> With that established, Superboy makes something of a straight shot, approaching in a sort of cork-screw spin more properly called a barrel roll to make himself harder to target until he's already on the roof, when he begins moving at vision-blurring speed, making quick work of the guards on the rooftop. << Tt. You made that up >> Damian counters before he gets down to business. << Security has noticed Starfire. << Security moving to attempt an intercept- >> He stops. << Never mind Superboy has them dealt with >> With a spiral and deep roll, Starfire peppers the roof over with low powered starbolts in conjunction over with the attack by Superboy, making herself the primary target and firing her low powered bolts as fast as she can generate them, giving Superboy cover as he went to deal with the security on the upper levels. << Topside situation is secure. Likely if they have any heavy weaponry they will soon be deploying it to the upper levels.>> Raptor draws the string back, bringing his bow up, scanning the roof, moving towards the access door, but keeping to whatever orders Nightwing gives out. He at least understands chain of command, that's something. M'gann's telepathy may be - unique, and a new intrusion to some. Others have experienced it. << I am inside, >> she answers. << I will assume one of their forms momentarily. I will also link us all telepathically, so that they cannot listen into our communications system if you wish. >> There is a pause, and a note, of, << They are aware of you. One moment. >> Another pause. << This security system is deactivated. >> Nightwing just teleported, yep, that just happened. He chuckles at Raven's joke, "Thanks for the lift!" He says going towards the door, a wingding in his hand. M'gann's message comes through to him, though it took a bit to realize what was going on. Speaking into the comm he says, <> The room Nightwing walks into is very busy, scientists and tech workers are running about in a panic, likely because of the fact that there are two flying people outside wreaking havoc. There are a few tanks holding the drug, though they are not yet loaded onto trucks, yet, though clearly a few already are, as there is room for a few more. There are a decent number of guards that notice the group's arrival but Nightwing's wingding is now flying into a guard's handgun, sending the firearm onto the floor, fortunately not going off. Red Robin keeps an arrow notched in her bow though she aims it low to the ground as one might hold a gun when preparing to go into a building to avoid shooting any allies in the heat of the moment. A curt nod is given to Nightwing as he goes first, and then she nods to Raptor uring him to go after. She would cover the rear as she usually did ensuring as much as possible that no one else got hurt in the meantime. Raptor leans over to Red Robin and mutters quietly, "Uh, Red? There's someone talking in my head." But he is quickly moving into the room behind Nightwing, firing the blunted arrow, which releases a net in flight, wrapping up a guard. "...not entirely lame," he notes, drawing another arrow, a yellow tagged one. The upper levels seem secure then, with all security personnel having been incapacitated then as Starfire considers, using her telescopic vision to sweep the area. <> Superboy ignores the guns, the guys not looking like they're packing anything that's going to get through even half-Kryptonian hide. Of course, he'd also wrongly assumed the strange-looking weapons would be loaded with needles or something of that sort, so, when a pellet explodes against his back and erupts into a cloud of gas, he's caught off guard long enough to inhale a mouthful. The guards are probably incredibly disappointed when he still zips across the roof to punch the guy who shot him, though he hesitates, looking momentarily confused after delivering the punch. Then orders are coming in. <> he says and takes off, heading for the garage, landing just in time to find them desperately loading a truck. He just stands in front of it, shaking his head. Red Robin nods slightly at Raptor. "You get used to it. So I'm told. That's M'gann. You'd like her, she's cute," she offers out with a wry grin of amusement at her joke which was meant to lighten things up a bit. As she goes further into the building she watches Raptor take down the one guard with a nod of approval. It's a quick decision she makes as she slings her bow back over her shoulder and switches to her slingshot. There weren't as many neat tricks to it but it served better in close quarters. With a frown she notices the gun the man has and says over the radio--M'gann? She wasn't used to this mental thing just yet. << These are the gas guns that Scarecrow was using. Be careful, guys. >> M'gann phases back into the wall as one of the men is yelling to find out what the hell is going on with the security system -- the electrical cords are somehow ripped out of the back of it, without reason or cause. And M'gann is surfacing up through the floor on the next level. << Many of the security personnel are not afraid. They have The Newt, >> yes, M'gann calls it 'The Newt', << Armed as a weapon in their guns. >> A little too late to tell Superboy, but, at least she can get the message to the others. << I am not in your head. I am merely communicating. It is telepathy. Hi! I'm M'gann! >> This, directed more towards Raptor than anyone else. But, back to business. << They are converging on your position, Starfire. Four, from opposite angles. They intend to take you out, and they believe they already have Superboy neutralized. >> Seeing that the trio are well protected, Raven makes use of the telepathic link that M'gann provided. <> Seems Raven has no problems with voices in her head. Raven's shadow spreads out on the roof, forming a portal in which, if anyone is watching, she sinks right into and out of sight. A similar black hole spreads across the ceiling of the production floor, with the figure of Raven emerging from within. The shadow detaches from the ceiling and shifts to Raven's feet, forming a shield between her and anything below her. Then Raven really goes to work. A large metal table suddenly takes to the air, flipping around and shoving itself on top of a drain situated in the middle of the room. Raven switches to the comlink, speaking directly to Batwing. << Is there more than one access point to the drainage system within the main production floor?>> The fight was singularly one sided and with M'gann handling comms he sits back and watches the show from afar. Having another sip of cocoa he remarks to Little Wing, his cat "So, this is what it's like to be Alfred most nights." Then something on the screen catches his eye, or rather two things. He puts down his cup, dumps the cat on the floor, ignoring her indignant mew of protest and zooms in. "Hm," he remarks when he sees what's coming from a nearby airfield. << Two inbound helicopters, they look like MiL-24's however I can't be certain with this resolution. Definitely enroute to your position. >> And true enough the two choppers are headed for the compound and seeing Starfire airborne they open fire with rockets to take her out of the sky. Starfire spirals up in the air, calling out << i will support Superboy. Kon-El, do you require assistance?>> Kory's eyes flash with fire, and she dives through the air, going to smash her fist hard into the roof. She is not as strong as Supergirl, or as strong as Kon-El's tactile telekinesis, so she does not shatter the roof. Instead, every bit of glass along the upper levels and upper sides of the building shatters over like a shockwave had gone through, the roof rippling over and probably erupting over in debris and chaos as Koriand'r dove through the air, heading to Superboy's position, hopefully her action having stunned anyone coming after her. Nightwing sends back to the group, <> He tosses a wingding, disabling one. Nightwing rushes a scientist walking over to a computer next to one of the vats, knocking the man prone, though Nightwing does not stick around, instead slamming an eskrima stick into the monitor. Nope, not going to let them send out information. <> Raptor thinks back at M'Gann hesitantly, firing the second arrow at a group of guards-- missing them, though not by too much. He curses under his breath... he's by no means /that/ good with the bow yet, but he's not going to accept failure yet. Come to think of it, it was probably a good thing as where the arrow hit the wall begins to melt away from the acid in the head. Raptor doesn't notice as he draws a third arrow, a red-banded one, drawing a bead on group of guards heading towards Nightwing, Red Robin, and him-- maybe if there's a bunch of them, he might get lucky again and hit one right off. The arrow flies, misses the intended targets, but hits a bank of computers, exploding magnificently. "I totally meant to do that," he says to Red sagely. <> Superboy stresses, even the mental voice cocky. When the person hits the pedal in the truck, he just stands in front of it, a hand out in front of him, a move the other titans have seen dozens of times before. What's different this time is what happens when the truck impacts. Instead of stopping in it's tracks, held in place telekinetically, his extended arm actually punctures the truck, which caves in from the impact even as it pushes him back. Of course, with an arm through the engine block, it doesn't push him far, and soon Superboy is prying himself free from where the truck wrapped itself around him. <> He shakes himself loose, even as the cockiness is shaken from his voice. However, even without his signature power, he's still plenty of hero, and immediately sets to disabling the other trucks in the bay. Anyone who wants to leave with Newt will have to walk. Red Robin shoots a look aside to Raptor with eyes wide as she watches the effects of the acid, and then the explosion. There's a look of shock in her eyes as she realizes that he has even less idea of what he's doing than she thought. "Seem more familiar with your crossbow," she suggests in the way that she makes suggestions. It'd be better he stick with ammunition he knew the results of instead of trick arrows that could be who-knew-what. It only takes a moment for her to pull the band on her slingshot back sending a well-placed rubber pellet right into the crotch of a guy who comes around the corner with gun in hand. He doubles over with a groan of agony collapsing to the floor from the rather painful welt that was growing on his soft bits. Another is loaded up as Red Robin flashes Adam a grin. "Work with what you know best." << Nightwing, the access code that will give you permissions to shutdown the facility was in the scientists mind. It is n3wT15l337. It will grant you access to all files within this facility as well, >> M'gann relates to Nightwing. She adds, momentarily later after phasing out of a wall and snatching two guns from two surprised guards, crushing the guns, and then floating up through the floor, seeming to have no difficulty keeping open the channel of telepathy to all her teammates at once as well as broadcasting herself and reading other minds, and scanning. << Raven, according to one of the men you just scared very badly and who is cowering in the corner hoping you don't see him and that you go away very quickly, there are two access points to the drainage system on that floor. One is in front of you, the other is hidden beneath the flooring. >> Apparently M'gann hasn't yet learned what information is important to share, and what is 'too much' information. There is a worried mote to her thoughts, then. << Do you need assistance, Kon? >> "Nice shot!" Nightwing calls over to Raptor as the computer bank explodes. M'gann's message arrives a little later and so causes him to look around for a spare computer, which he fails to do until he notices a closed laptop on a desk. By inserting what appears to be a thumbdrive into a USB port, Nightwing is able to hack into the system as an administrator. With the code provided by M'gann he is able to get into the laptop with all permissions enabled and with a little bit of typing later, some of the codework aided by the strange thumb drive, he speaks into the comm, <> Then locking the computer, and pulling out the thumbdrive, Nightwing sets it aside and with an eskrima stick across the back of the head, he is able to knock out a guard ready to shoot at Red Robin. "See? I got this, Red," Raptor says flippantly, but for what it's worth, he flips the bow closed, shoving it into the quiver, pulling up his cross bow and yanking one of his sleeves up, freeing his arm-bandoleer of bolts. He takes aim at one of the workers reaching for the controls to dump the contents of one of the vats over the floor-- and probably down the drains, too. "Nu-uh." TWHACK. A bolt flies across the room, cracking the worker squarely in the hand. He's much, much better with the crossbow. "Who knows what kinda havoc this crap would play if it went down the drain?" he asks rhetorically. Starfire flies towards Superboy then, joining him across the garage with a flurry of quickly blasted starbolts over the area to give cover then as she calls out in Kryptonian, "What is your status? Are you all right?" Hearing the comm signal of the helicopters inbound. <> Waiting for orders over from Nightwing. <> Superboy explains. A loud crunch can be heard over the comms as he drives a fist through another engine block, this one of an idling truck. <> He turns towards the building, and concentrates. <> << On it Nightwing >> Batwing says on comms as he connects the Batcomputer to the network through the satellite link Nightwing had established. Seeing the system is already unlocked he smirks and in pitch perfect Darth Vader voice remarks << All too easy >> before he begins to download files. <> Even Raven's thoughts seem monotone, though there is a flicker of what seems to be amusement. She sensed the fear, of course, but it is still amusing to know what the opponent is thinking. She descends to the middle of the room, the soul-self withdrawing into herself as Raven first takes care of the access point she can see. Another table dislodges itself, folds itself into a makeshift barrier, and drives itself into the opening, sealing it off. As far as the hidden access point, from what bit of thought bled through the telepathic link, it seems that Raven is going to take a page from Starfire's playbook. Using the fear as a power source, Raven focuses, then sends a blast of telekinesis at the floor. The floor cracks and a rumbling is heard, as whatever access point beneath the flooring is now no more. The expenditure of power forces Raven to land. It also, however, causes that panicked technician to fire a wild shot from what appears to be a toy gun...the projectile catching Raven unawares. M'gann then suddenly appears, ghost-like, and translucent, in front of the guards who are approaching Red Robin, and Raptor, their startled reaction? To fire at her. Unfortunately for them, the ammunition passes right through M'gann as if she weren't there, despite her ghostly apparition. << They are sufficiently distracted. Please make them unconscious, >> she asks of the Gothamites, waving to Raptor like Casper The Friendly Ghost. If he were Green. And a Red Head. And wearing a blue miniskirt. And female. Red Robin ducks at just the right moment apparently aware that the guy was there as her own slingshot turns to aim toward the man letting another pellet go right into his gut. He gets the double-whammy from Nightwing as well. With a small grunt of apparent annoyance she tucks her slingshot away at her hip. "You got the long range covered, Rap? Thanks." With the distraction from M'gann she lunges forward to just punch one of the men in the back of the neck hitting a bundle of nerves and making him drop like a brick. Starfire bolts up and over into the air, after having made sure that Superboy is secure, flying over to intercept the choppers. The first blast from them is a pair of quick firing air to air missiles from each, which catch Starfire by surprise. Flying low and fast to avoid, she's not fast enough and is caught in the backlash of four missiles exploding within roughly forty feet from her, the equivalent of point blank range for them, and is sent flying through the air, the heavy miniguns on the helicopters then locking onto her and blasting at her at high rates of fire with ammunition designed to bust tanks. <> Nightwing sends to the group, <>He looks over to the men now being dealt with by Red Robin, Raptor, and M'gann. Positioning himself near a couple of the tanks, he fends off a couple of guards, though the arrival of a few men bearing the special nerf guns is enough to make him give up his post. Running forward, he smacks it out of one of the guy's hands, and another gets a stick across the wrists, a leg sweep knocking him down. Raven turns to face the shooter that managed to hit her with the drug. For some reason, she can't sense his emotions...but it is pretty easy to figure out what he is feeling as his face contorts in horror before the guy turns tail and bolts for the furthest point away from Raven. Seeing how that reaction is pretty much the same for everyone else in the room, Raven takes a moment to take inventory. She sends a thought out through the network. <> Raven tries to will herself off the ground...and finds herself unable. <> A pair of explosive fireballs light up the air as Starfire screams as she is hemmed in over by several more rapid fire missiles and chaingun bursts, body rippling in pain as her scream of agony is cut short along the commlink by two quick starbolts to the cockpit of each helicopter and the sky lighting up with two bright fireballs, and her normally tranquil and upbeat voice coming through the commlinks in a controlled rage. <> Superboy chimes in with, <> Raptor gives the ghostly girl a rather considering look as he reloads, then easily pops another guard with a bolt. "Howdy, Casper," he says with a slight smirk, eyes sweeping the rest of the room as he reloads again. "We almost done here, bossman?" he calls to Nightwing. As the files from the Muricorp servers begin to come through Damian re-arranges the display on the Batcomputer so he can keep an eye on the transfer while he watches the raid. The destruction of the helicopters catches his eye and he raises an eyebrow, while he pulls up Starfire's file. Clearly the scantily clad alien was not to be trifled with. Then reaching into the bag at his feet he pulls out his own laptop and opens it. A few clicks on the track pad, he opens his online trading account and authorizes the short selling of Muricorp stock he'd set up before the raid. << Status report? >> he asks as he puts away the laptop and focuses on the mission at hand. << Casper is a boy. And I am not a ghost. I am a Martian, >> says M'gann, pouting some at Adam. Then, Raven is calling, << I will guide her up, and help her, >> M'gann insists. And, she's slipping back into the building and floating down through the roof as if it were water, disappearing from sight. She floats through the building, until she comes back to Raven, offering her hand to the other Titan, and her friend. She beams a smile at Raven. "Come. I will fly us both up to a group." Starfire hovers up in midair, eyes glowing with rage then as she reports back calmly <> Her flying in casual circles up in the sky, alert like a hawk for any other approaching threats. There is an audible cry of pain from Raven, just as M'gann appears, followed by distinct tearing sounds. Raven doubles over, the cloak obscures Raven's form from M'gann's view. However, Raven's thoughts are loud and clear...clearly full of shock at what is happening. She holds up a hand, using her cloak to keep her obscured. "Don't....don't touch me. I was hit with...that drug and I don't want to hurt you." The upheld hand had a glove on it. The glove is in tatters, with Raven's nails elongated, resembling claws and her flesh...is red. <> is the thought echoing from Raven's mind. Nightwing responds to Superboy, <> He looks over to Red Robin and Raptor, "Let's get out of here. <> Eskrima sticks out, Nightwing checks again for threats and makes his way to the door, technicians and scientists not too keen on picking a fight with him. "<< I think it's time to make a tactical retreat. Too many casualties with the Newt. Speaking of which... We torching this place after it's cleared or what? >>" This is, oddly, from Red Robin as she glances over the catwalk edge down to the floor below where Raven was doubled over with M'Gann now tending to her. A frown of concern flits over her features, and she tips her head up glancing to the roof where that cacophony of destruction had gone on not so long ago. When Nightwing calls the retreat as well she gives a quick nod and turns to head for the door gesturing for Raptor to follow. Don't have to tell Raptor twice. He follows Red and Nightwing quickly, a smirk tugging at his lips. He taps the comm in his ear, speaking to Batwing back in Gotham, "Thanks for the invite. I need to return the favor sometime," as he vacates the building. Starfire contemplates along her commlink to the question that has been sent by Red Robin <> As much as she might prefer to level the place, they do not have sufficient explosives, Superboy and Raven are both disoriented from exposure to the Newt and weakened, and she is otherwise moderately injured. Nearly instantly, Raven's mind is closed off from the rest of the group, though M'gann keeps the channel open for communication with everyone else. It's both for Raven's sanity, and control, as well as for the groups well-being. M'gann is unafraid, however. There is no fear, only calm. The hand is still extended, even as her other hand begins to form a huge wing-like shape. And she moves around Raven, wrapping the teen around the wing-like appendage, and affixing it across herself, so as to provide a secondary cloak for the girl. "First, we need to leave, before more harm comes." And, Raven will feel - not so much an intrusion, as a solidifying of Raven's mental control, so she's not getting seepage from others, telepathically. A reinforcement of the shield, without so much as a footprint into her own mind. "Trust me, Raven. You are my friend." A moment follows, << Raven and I will be leaving shortly. >> <> "Anyone need Evac?" Kon asks, quickly looking around, having already gotten his bearing enough to be floating about again. He turns to M'gann as she shelters Raven, raising an eyebrow. The cloaked head of Raven lifts up, only just enough for M'gann to see. Twin pairs of glowing red eyes peer from beneath the hood, with most of the rest of the face obscured in shadow. Raven nods, speaking softly to M'gann. "I trust you." There is a slight slurring of her words, fangs glinting in the available light. "Let's go." The head drops down, those eyes falling back into the darkness. "And....thank you." M'gann shows something of strength, or other ability as she lifts Raven up, and carries her towards the tower, and directly to her room. If the place is going to be lit up on fire, she's not going to be within fifty miles of it. But she has more important matters to see to; the sanity, and well being of her friend.